Cousins par alliance
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: UA Suite au décès de sa mère,Harry se voit confié à sa tante par alliance jusqu'à sa majorité.Extrêmement peiné,il trouvera un réconfort inattendu chez son cousin,mais leur relation deviendra rapidement trop ambiguë pour être tolérée au sein d'une famille
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Cousins par alliance**

***

**Résumé** : Suite au décès de sa mère, Harry se voit confié à sa tante par alliance jusqu'à sa majorité. Extrêmement peiné, il trouvera un réconfort inattendu par son cousin, Draco, mais leur relation deviendra rapidement bien trop ambiguë pour être tolérée au sein d'une famille... C'est un UA.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à JK... Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating **: M

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris...) traite bien entendu d'une relation homosexuelle, mais surtout d'une relation homosexuelle dans un **contexte familiale** et dont le récit se trouvera parsemé de** lemons**... Peut-être certaines personnes auraient-elles un problème avec ça, ce que je conçois tout à fait, je leur conseillerai donc de ne pas lire ce qui suit. Ensuite, je préfère vous prévenir que les personnages sont totalement OOC (sauf Draco, qu'on ne peut décemment amputer de sa _charmante_ personnalité) et pour finir, que je ne suis pas réellement au fait des lois en ce qui concerne les enfants adoptés ou autre, qu'il y a peut-être des erreurs à ce propos dans mon récit mais qu'elles sont cependant indispensables aux besoins de l'histoire...

Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne!

***

**Chapitre 1** : Olympia n'est pas l'Olympe...

-

Le ciel en cette journée de fin mars était gris, menaçant, annonçait le célèbre crachin Londonien comme imminent. Dans une pièce assombrie par le temps maussade, à l'atmosphère lourde et où régnait un silence quasi religieux, Remus Lupin, avocat réputé de son état, était assis derrière son office. Il y tenait, les yeux baissés et les mains tremblantes, une enveloppe détenant l'avenir de son jeune client : Harry Potter-Evans. L'homme de loi jeta un regard furtif sur l'adolescent ; ce dernier, au demeurant assis de l'autre côté du bureau, en face de son avocat, sondait la missive d'un œil aigu et circonspect, comme pour la déchiffrer au travers du papier.

"Bien !" commença l'avoué, froissant compulsivement l'enveloppe. "Quoique dise cette lettre, je souhaiterai que tu me promettes une chose..."

Harry leva les yeux sur son avocat et attendit silencieusement la suite.

"La décision de t'envoyer aux États-Unis fut celle de ta mère, tu es d'accord," reprit-il, "et je me sens déjà terriblement coupable de l'avoir remise en question... mais je l'ai tout de même fait, pour toi... Alors à présent, si la réponse est favorable, soit ! je te donnerais ma bénédiction et t'aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais dans la vie ; mais si elle ne l'est pas, Harry, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire d'idiotie, et te plier sans discuter aux dernières volontés de ta défunte mère..."

Harry grimaça à l'énoncé de ces derniers termes... Était-ce lui, ou Lupin voulait le prendre par les sentiments ? Il comprendrait bientôt que c'était peine perdue. Toujours silencieux, Harry se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête ; l'homme de loi parut agacé par ce comportement mais résolut d'ouvrir l'enveloppe d'un geste mal assuré. Il sortit, déplia lentement la lettre qu'elle contenait et aussitôt, sans avoir parcouru une seule ligne du verdict, releva les yeux sur Harry et resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, fixant son client, laissant planer un mystère insoutenable pour le jeune homme.

"Allez-vous lire cette lettre ?" s'irrita l'adolescent en tapant du poing sur la table.

"Oui, oui..." dit Lupin, semblant tout aussi anxieux que son jeune client. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix claire :

"Je soussigné, Rufus Scrimgeour, juge aux affaires familiales de Londres, avoir étudié avec intérêt la requête formulée par Monsieur Potter-Evans, concernant : d'une part..."

"Faites-nous grâce des préambules !" s'exclama Harry avec entrain. Remus Lupin acquiesça, il parcourut des yeux la lettre silencieusement et reprit aux dernière lignes. Puis soudainement, la voix de l'avocat s'arrêta nette tandis que de concert, la respiration de Harry se bloquait dans sa gorge, son sang quittait son visage et sa mâchoire se crispait violemment. De nouveau, l'avoué leva les yeux vers son jeune client, appréhendant fortement la réaction de ce dernier.

"Quoi ?" s'écria Harry. "Ils ont refusé, c'est ça ?!"

Lupin hocha tristement la tête et ferma les yeux, comme pour s'éviter la déception qu'il ne manquerait pas de lire sur le visage de son protégé. Mais bien que celui-ci fût profondément abattu par la décision du juge, il n'en montrait rien : s'il l'avait regardé, l'homme de loi aurait vu que le visage de Harry ne reflétait rien d'autre que l'impassibilité la plus parfaite, ou encore de la froideur et de la rigidité.

L'atmosphère oppressante s'intensifia, et pendant de longues secondes on n'entendit pas un mot. Quand Harry parla, l'avocat n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux :

"Vous comprenez, Maitre Lupin, qu'il est hors de question que je quitte le pays..." dit-il d'un ton sec. "Et c'est pourquoi je compte aller en appel."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama l'avocat en secouant la tête. "Il me semblait pourtant que nous nous étions mis d'accord et qu'il n'était pas question de..." il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, venant de remarquer l'expression froide et amère qu'arborait son jeune client, et le Maitre en fut déconcerté. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il paraitre si désinvolte dans une situation pareille ?

Harry Potter-Evans avait perdu sa mère deux mois auparavant, laquelle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et luttait depuis trois ans contre le sort pour resté près de son unique enfant. Feu James Potter était quant à lui décédé dans un crash aérien alors que Harry devait avoir cinq ans à peine ; le jeune homme se retrouvait donc, à tout juste seize ans, orphelin de parents. Par mesure de précaution, et parce que sentant qu'elle ne pourrait repousser l'échéance très longtemps, Lyly Potter-Evans avait fait rédiger son testament par le notaire familiale quelques mois plus tôt. Celui-ci stipulait que la fortune - conséquente - des Potter-Evans reviendrait à Harry au jour de sa majorité ; que si elle venait à mourir avant les dix-huit ans de son fils, ce dernier devrait être confié à sa tante demeurant aux Etats-Unis.

Cependant Harry, lorsqu'il eût pris connaissance des conditions testamentaires, avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter son pays, qui plus est si c'était pour vivre dans sa famille sur un autre continent - famille du reste qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans et dont il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Il avait par conséquent sollicité les services de Remus Lupin, avocat et ami proche des Potter-Evans. L'homme de loi avait écouté la requête de son jeune client d'une oreille septique, mais avait fini par cédé devant l'argumentaire fort éloquent que lui fit alors son vis-à-vis.

Harry, amer, avait expliqué qu'il avait vécu un drame, le plus affligeant depuis le jour où il apprenait que sa mère était condamnée ; et l'on voulait rajouter à son malheur en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du monde, dans sa prétendue famille, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas un seul membre ? Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté sa patrie l'Angleterre plus de quinze jours pour les vacances ? On voulait le déraciner de son environnement, l'arracher à ses amis, à son lycée, en somme au mince équilibre qu'il était parvenu à se construire et qui lui était tout simplement vital... Ne suffisait-il pas de l'avoir oublié dans un foyer pour jeunes en difficultés ces deux derniers mois (du fait de son autre tante, Pétunia, qui refusait catégoriquement de le prendre sous son toit), et dans lequel il n'arrivait à trouver sa place ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui concéder le fait que, depuis un an que sa mère était au plus mal, il avait pris en charge maison, intendance, comptabilité et gestion du personnel médical, assidument, et qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti ? On lui avait distillé toutes sortes de charges du vivant de sa mère, des charges qu'on ne donne pas à un adolescent ; mais à l'époque tout le monde paraissait trouver cela normal... En revanche, maintenant qu'il demandait son émancipation, on semblait penser que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'âge, la maturité et l'avertissement requis pour se prendre en main, lui et sa fortune... Et bien ! Harry avait crié qu'ils étaient une bande d'hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Devant une telle débâcle de sentiments, le pauvre avocat se trouva pris au dépourvu. Pouvait-il décemment refuser cette procédure à son client, à qui la vie venait d'ôter son dernier parent ? Et pouvait-il réellement réfuter les arguments qu'il lui avait avancé, des arguments indiscutablement fondés ? Lupin, résigné, avait finalement cédé à Harry et avait entamé la procédure, qui durait depuis pratiquement deux mois. L'avocat s'était investi corps et âme dans cette affaire, elle lui tenait à cœur comme s'il s'agissait de défendre un membre de sa famille, et l'annonce du verdict l'avait presque autant affecté que son client. Cependant, il était scrupuleux d'avoir remis en cause les dernières volontés de sa défunte amie, et s'était juré qu'à l'annonce de la décision, il s'appliquerait à la suivre à la lettre, qu'elle soit positive ou non.

"Je refuse de quitter le pays, vous m'entendez ?" continuait Harry ; il s'était levé et mis à arpenter l'étroit office du Maitre d'un air révolté. "Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines si on m'éloigne de Londres ! J'ai mes amis ici, l'école... je vous ai vous et Sirius..."

Lupin faillit s'attendrir, mais il se rappela promptement à qui il avait affaire : il ne se laisserait plus manipuler par l'adolescent !

"Harry..." dit-il la mine contrite. "Pardonne-moi mais... Je refuse de cautionner ça. Je ne te suivrai pas en appel et d'ailleurs personne ne le fera. Tu n'as ni de quoi avancer les frais de justice occasionnés ni la possibilité d'accéder à tes comptes, qui sont bloqués. Ta mère a décidé que tu devais être confié à ta tante et ton oncle, et bien je ne m'y opposerai plus."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber maintenant !" s'exclama Harry d'un air éploré. "Ma vie est ici, à Londres ! En puis je ne les connais même pas, il ne sont pas ma vraie famille ! Essayez au moins d'obliger ces foutus Dursley à me prendre chez eux, qu'ils assument un peu leurs responsabilités... je vous en supplie !"

"Non, Harry. Il appartenait à ta mère de prendre la décision, et elle l'a prise... Tu dois partir en Amérique." trancha Lupin.

Harry grogna fort peu élégamment, se rassit dans le fauteuil le front dans les mains, secouant compulsivement ses jambes de bas en haut.

Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité : sa mère était morte, on le dépossédait de ses biens, et on l'envoyait aux Etats-Unis sans son consentement.

Lily, de son vivant, avait évoqué cette éventualité. Elle lui avait expliqué que si ce fâcheux scénario venait à se produire, elle voulait qu'il aille vivre chez sa demie-sœur. D'après elle, Narcissa Black épouse Malfoy, devenue sa sœur de par le second mariage de sa mère, était la meilleure amie qu'elle eût dans son enfance ; elle avait la plus grande confiance en cette personne, bien plus qu'en sa véritable sœur, Pétunia, à qui elle n'aurait confié la garde de son garçon pour rien au monde. Les deux demie-sœurs ne se voyaient que rarement depuis que Narcissa s'était mariée à un américain fortuné, Lucius Malfoy, et qu'elle était de fait partie vivre aux Etats-Unis ; mais elles avaient convenu, en apprenant la maladie qui touchait Lily, que ce serait-elle qui prendrait la garde de Harry si elle venait à mourir avant ses dix-huit ans.

Et c'est ainsi que les choses se passeraient : exactement comme l'avait désiré Lily avant de mourir. A cette pensée, Lupin se sentit légèrement moins coupable d'avoir été à l'encontre de la décision de son amie, tandis que Harry se disait, fou de rage, qu'il détestait sa mère, qu'il détestait les Malfoy, les Dursley, Lupin et Sirius... Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, ou même continuer de vivre dans ce foyer où il avait été placé le temps de la procédure ; tout plutôt que de partir en Amérique !

"Sirius est mon parrain !" remarqua soudain Harry. "Il doit pouvoir prétendre à ma garde !"

"Harry... ils n'ont même pas voulu qu'on te prenne chez nous pendant la procédure..." souffla Lupin d'une voix fatiguée. "Et puis combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Ce qui compte, et j'en suis navré pour toi,ce n'est pas ce que_ tu_ désires, mais bien ce que souhaitait ton dernier tuteur vivant : en l'occurrence ta mère. Nous avons essayé de révoquer la décision, ça n'a pas marché, on ne peut plus rien y faire... Maintenant je te prierai d'agir raisonnablement. Ce n'est que pour deux ans, Harry, deux petites années... ensuite tu feras ce que tu voudras." conclut-il.

"Vous verrez !" s'écria le jeune homme. "Vous verrez que je ne tiendrai pas là-bas ! Je vous aurais prévenu, alors ne soyez pas étonnés tous autant que vous êtes si je fais une connerie !"

"Harry !" gronda Lupin. "Inutile d'aller sur ce terrain, ça ne prend pas avec moi !"

"Je ne cherchais pas à vous amadouer, Maitre Lupin, je dis simplement la vérité." assura le jeune avec cynisme : Lupin détestait que Harry l'appelle comme ça et le concerné le savait bien...

L'avocat soupira profondément et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un gros dossier annoté : "Potter-Evans", chercha dedans un postiche comportant des coordonnés et, sans se préoccuper plus longtemps des états d'âme de son client, il énonça d'un ton sans appel :

"Je suis désolé, Harry... c'est fini. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai promis aux Malfoy de les tenir au courant du verdict ; je dois les appeler."

L'homme de loi reçut pour toute reconnaissance un regard perçant et assassin de son client. Ce dernier se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

"Harry !" l'appela alors Lupin avant qu'il ne sorte, tenant le combiné en main. "Tu retournes au foyer, je compte sur toi... Sirius passera te prendre vers vingt heures pour aller diner."

Le jeune homme prit juste le temps d'entendre l'invitation de son avocat, et sans répondre, il sortit en claquant la porte.

***

Harry attendait devant les portes du foyer que Sirius vienne le chercher. De jeunes _nuisibles_ attendaient également près de lui devant l'entrée, dont l'un était muni d'un portable qui hurlait une musique rap abominable. Ils observaient tous notre héros comme une brebis galeuse, une sorte d'intrus. En effet, devant ce décor sordide, Harry paraissait très singulier ; tandis que les jeunes gens accotés au mur arboraient les airs les plus louches qui fussent, Harry, avec sa silhouette frêle, son apparence élégante et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs coiffés sur le côté, ses petites lunettes rectangulaires qui devançaient de sublimes yeux vert, ne cadrait définitivement pas avec le contexte... Celui-ci darda un regard empli de dédain sur ses colocataires provisoires, s'impatientant de voir son parrain arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à vingt heures précises, une luxueuse berline allemande noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant le foyer. Harry l'aperçut immédiatement et s'élança jusqu'à elle avant de monter à l'arrière. Voir Harry monter dans cette voiture acheva de le rendre méprisable aux yeux des jeunes délinquants, qui cultivaient pour lui la plus vive jalousie.

Sirius était également à l'arrière et, lorsqu'il vit son filleul, lequel semblait très contrarié, il ne put que lui adressé un sourire triste et contrit ; il eut l'esprit de ne pas lui demander comment ça allait... Harry s'installa, marmonna un "bonsoir" peu avenant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant qu'il avait assez parlé pour la soirée...

"Emmenez-nous au Japonnais square St John, Bill." ordonna Sirius à son chauffeur.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se passa dans un silence tendu et pesant. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans l'établissement et furent installés à une table prévue pour trois personnes.

"Qui attendons-nous ?" demanda froidement Harry, sa curiosité l'ayant emporté sur son mutisme.

"Remus." répondit Sirius en souriant. "Assieds-toi ici..."

"Je ne veux pas le voir !" gronda Harry en prenant place. "Ce type est un incompétent, c'est de sa faute si je dois quitter l'Angleterre !"

"Qui est incompétent ?" demanda soudain une voix derrière le jeune homme : Remus Lupin arrivait tout juste, faisant un sourire purement ironique à Harry. L'adolescent se renfrogna et plongea son nez dans la carte que lui avait remis le serveur.

"Tu dramatises, Harry..." dit Sirius. "Ta mère savait ce qu'elle faisait en t'envoyant là-bas, elle m'en a souvent parlé avant de nous quitter... Ma cousine, bien que je ne la connaisse pas énormément, est quelqu'un de bien... Et puis tu pars aux Etats-Unis tout de même, prends ça comme une expérience à vivre !"

"Une expérience ?... Une expérience, hein ?!" s'exclama Harry d'un air dément, attirant l'attention de tous les clients proches de leur table. "New York aurait été une expérience, Miami, Los Angeles auraient été des expériences ; pas un fichu ranch perdu au fin fond de l'état de Washington !... Et puis je veux resté ici, Sirius... je t'en supplie fais quelque chose..."

"Je sais que tu as mal, Harry." répondit Sirius en serrant l'épaule de son filleul. "Mais rester à Londres ne te ramènera pas ta mère... C'est fini mon chéri, il faut faire ton deuil..."

Sirius avait soulevé _le_ point sensible, comme ça, de but en blanc... Il connaissait son petit protégé par cœur. Les yeux de Harry commencèrent à le brûler, devinrent de plus en plus brillants tandis qu'un nœud vint lui vriller l'estomac. Car bien sûr qu'en dépit de son attitude froide, presque machinale et désinvolte, se cachait un profond chagrin ; bien sûr qu'en quittant Londres, Harry avait non seulement l'impression de quitter son monde, mais c'était comme se résigner, admettre que sa mère n'était définitivement plus, l'abandonner. Cette procédure avait été un refuge pour Harry ; cultiver de la haine pour les juges, les Malfoy, les Dudley ; mener son combat presque nuit et jour pour obtenir son émancipation lui avait permis d'occulter sa peine, avait été un échappatoire. Mais maintenant que c'était fini, il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, et toute la douleur que cette perte occasionnait refaisait surface subitement.

"Elle me manque..." souffla-t-il comme un gémissement, et Sirius s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Je sais mon chéri, elle me manque à moi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé..." chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son filleul. Remus, gêné et surtout peiné pour son jeune client, resta soigneusement en dehors, laissant son amant le réconforter le temps qu'il faudrait.

Et Harry craqua.

Croyez-le ou non, il versait à ce moment ses premières larmes depuis le décès de sa mère. Même pendant la mise en terre, une étape pourtant significative, le brun n'avait pas pleuré ; il ressemblait à un zombi, était pâle, avait d'horribles cernes violacés sous les yeux dénonçant ses nuits blanches, mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Et à ce moment, son chagrin semblait comme jaillir de sa poitrine, Harry fut pris de convulsions et de violents tremblements, tant et si bien qu'au bout de cinq minutes, Remus et Sirius durent partir en urgence du restaurant pour le conduire à l'hôpital.

Cinq heures plus tard, Harry ouvrait difficilement les yeux, allongé sur un lit. Il jeta sur les alentours un regard inquiet, se demandant où il avait atterri... Mais bientôt la dose conséquente de calmants qu'on lui avait administré le sonna, tandis qu'il tombait sur son parrain endormi dans un fauteuil près de lui. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire triste ; il se dit qu'il lui restait au moins Sirius, un homme qu'il aimait profondément. Même Lupin, l'amant de Sirius, en dépit des piques qu'ils se lançaient constamment lui et Harry lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'appréciait, et le jeune homme s'en rassura légèrement : au moins pourrait-il compter sur ces deux hommes, bons et justes, il espérait simplement que rien ne les lui enlèverait.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et dès qu'il vit Harry éveillé, il soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne.

"Comment tu te sens mon ange ?" demanda-t-il plein d'affection.

Harry lui fit un timide sourire, les yeux rougies et la peau trop pâle.

"Je plane complètement..." répondit-il d'une voix rauque, arrachant un petit rire à son parrain.

"Les médecins ont dit que tu accusais le coup seulement maintenant..." dit Sirius en reprenant un air grave. "Harry... Tu as refoulé tes émotions pendant deux mois ! Le docteur a dit que ça aurait pu être pire encore... Il était tant que tu évacues ; le sub-conscient est un organe complexe et délicat et je savais bien que tu avais besoin d'une thérapie, car vois-tu..."

Harry avait déjà décroché : il n'était pas en état d'écouter le cours que ne manquerait pas de lui prodiguer Sirius... L'homme, étant un psychologue réputé, prônait les théories Freudiennes comme la sainte bible dès que l'occasion s'en présentait ; il vouait tout simplement un culte à ce visionnaire, c'était du fanatisme ! Mais aussi louable que soit l'œuvre de ce cher Sigmund, Harry était à mille lieux des potentiels "états de l'âme"...

"...Et Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver..." Sirius, qui s'était en effet lancé dans un monologue fort instructif, venait de se rendre compte que son filleul ne pipait mot. "Harry ?"

"Pardon..." s'excusa le jeune homme. "J'ai un peu de mal à suivre..."

"Oh mais bien sûr mon pauvre chéri ! Je suis là à t'embêter avec mes histoires alors que tu es bourré d'anxiolytiques !"

Harry lui sourit mais ne le démentit pas...

"Ecoute." reprit plus sérieusement Sirius. "Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour te le dire mais... Remus a bouclé ton vol. Tu pars dans trois jours..."

Dans son apathie, l'expression faciale de Harry ne changea pas d'un iota en apprenant la nouvelle. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander si Sirius n'avait pas délibérément profité de son état pour lui annoncer son départ... Cela lui faisait surtout presque aussi mal qu'à Harry de le voir partir si loin.

***

Harry ne fut pas renvoyé dans son foyer durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Ses meilleurs amis passèrent tous le voir un par un et sa chambre d'hôpital ressembla bientôt à jardin français. Pour la dernière nuit, Harry eut le droit de loger chez son parrain et en profita pour sortir avec ses amis, passant une soirée mémorable dans les clubs les plus branchés de la capitale anglaise.

Mais le jour J arriva bien trop vite au goût de l'adolescent. A 3 : 45 pm, heure locale, Harry embarquait dans un avion pour Olympia, une ville sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Sirius et Remus l'avaient bien entendu accompagné jusqu'à la fin, le premier ayant même versé quelques larmes à l'instar de son filleul. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de partir si loin ; il était tout simplement atterré.

De son côté, Remus assura à Harry qu'il ferait son maximum pour obtenir un droit de garde à Sirius pour les vacances, sachant que les mineurs aux tuteurs légaux autres que leurs parents sont astreints à une surveillance juridique étroite... Ils ne disposent pas de leur temps comme ils le désirent, ne peuvent prétendre à des vacances chez des proches, en dehors de leur famille, sans en rendre comptes auparavant. Harry ne savait donc pas s'il pourrait retourner sur Londres pendant ses vacances ; tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la promesse d'une régulière correspondance entre lui et son parrain, ainsi que ses amis.

Il arriva 10 heures plus tard à l'aéroport d'Olympia, accusant le coup d'une immense fatigue, d'un stress angoissant et d'une violente appréhension. Tout, absolument tout - le décor, la population, la température élevée, le décalage horaire conséquent, l'accent avec lequel parlaient les gens... - lui était étranger. Il n'aurait su dire lequel de ses sens était le plus brusquement agressé. Il se dirigea vers le tapis roulant où son amas de valises arrivaient jusqu'à lui, tout à ses lamentations.

Surveillant le reste de ses bagages qui arrivaient, il n'entendit pas une voix féminine le héler tandis que sa propriétaire s'approchait de lui rapidement.

"Harry, c'est bien toi ?" demanda soudain une grande blonde aux yeux bleu outremer, observant le jeune homme d'un air incertain. Harry resta hébété un instant, de vagues souvenirs de Narcissa lui revinrent en mémoire en la revoyant, et il pensa que si on lui avait assuré que cette femme était d'une grande beauté, on avait été bien loin de la vérité...

"Bonjour, madame..." dit-il en reprenant contenance tant bien que mal. "Oui, c'est moi."

"Et bien ! J'aurais eu un mal fou à te reconnaitre, jeune homme... Tu as tellement changé !" dit Narcissa.

Harry baissa les yeux, intimidé par sa tante, préférant retourner à ses valises que de soutenir ce regard trop bleu pour être réel.

"Laisse donc cela !" ordonna la blonde. "Notre chauffeur va s'en charger ; il faut prendre un chariot... Mais dis-moi, as-tu eu un bon voyage au moins ?"

"Oui, madame, ça a été." répondit Harry.

"Je t'en prie appelle-moi Narcissa." dit-elle avec un sourire avenant. "Tu viens ? Je voudrai te montrer quelqu'un..."

Narcissa prit Harry par la main et lui fit parcourir quelques mètres en arrière. Un jeune homme apparut alors de la masse humaine et sa tante le guida jusqu'à lui.

"Voici Draco." dit-elle. "Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ton cousin, n'est ce pas Harry ? Vous étiez si jeunes la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu..."

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait en effet que de vagues visions qui lui revenaient de son cousin, le genre qu'on ne saurait déterminer comme étant réelles ou pas... Harry observa Draco un instant, se disant qu'il était à l'image de sa mère. Mais si Narcissa Malfoy, qui malgré son physique froid et presque aryen, avait l'air doux et incontestablement aimant, son fils avait, lui, le flegme impassible, un rictus suspendu aux lèvres lui donnant un air mutin et espiègle. On ne pouvait rien lire dans ce regard gris perle, rien hormis peut-être une condescendance dédaigneuse et une fierté trop grande. Harry reconnut tout de suite dans les traits de Draco son origine Anglaise : il avait un air aristocratique typiquement britanniques. Sa prestance et son charisme intimidèrent de nouveau le brun, qui déjà l'avait été par sa trop jolie tante ; il se sentit minuscule à côté de lui, en dépit du fait que ce dernier était en effet plus grand que Harry, c'était plus son allure imposante qui l'impressionnait.

Harry marmonna un "bonjour" à l'attention de son cousin ; celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

"Vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux !" assura Naricissa avec entrain. "Vous êtes exactement de la même année, c'est une belle coïncidence n'est ce pas ? Et vous irez dans la même école, à l'internat de Salem, où vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance."

Harry se demanda, alors que lui et Draco continuaient de se fixer d'un air vigilant, s'il avait vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec son cousin. Narcissa se racla la gorge et lança un regard explicite à son fils ; elle n'approuvait pas du tout la froideur qu'il manifestait à Harry. Stanley, le chauffeur de la famille Malfoy, un homme d'âge mûr, petit et proéminent, arriva soudain complètement essoufflé jusqu'au groupe.

"Bien ! Stanley, allez chercher un chariot pour les bagages de Harry s'il vous plait ; pour ma part j'ai un appel à passer..." dit Narcissa. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. "Je dois appeler ton avocat pour le prévenir de ton arrivée à bon port, allez donc jusqu'à la voiture, toi et Draco, nous vous rejoignons dans une minute."

Harry hocha la tête et observa sa tante ainsi que le chauffeur s'éloigner, anxieux de devoir resté seul avec son cousin, à qui il n'avait strictement rien à dire... Il se retourna vers lui et le blond lui indiqua, d'un signe de main, la direction à prendre pour se rendre à la voiture. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à avancer côte à côte.

Puis Draco regarda tout à coup autour de lui, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls :

"Ecoute." dit-il alors à Harry. "Je ferai bref et concis... Ton arrivée est loin de me réjouir et, vu ta tête, je crois bien que ce fait constituera notre premier point commun..."

Harry lança un regard incrédule à son cousin, d'autant surpris par une telle franchise que par le ton acerbe de Draco.

"Soyons réalistes !" reprit le blond en voyant l'air perdu de son cousin. "Je suis fils unique et franchement le concept de "fratrie" est loin de m'emballer... Alors ne t'attends pas à trouver en moi le franc camarade... Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te fréquenter, ni ici ni au pensionnat. Je te suggère donc de ne pas compter sur moi, je veux dire, nous ne serons jamais amis... Tu n'auras qu'à t'en trouver d'autres..."

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment à la voiture, une Bentley Continental absolument sublime.

"Ca a le mérite d'être clair..." dit Harry en faisant face à Draco. "Mais je suis moi-même là contre mon gré, sache-le, et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire des amis ici. C'est juste une période de transition durant laquelle je vais m'efforcer de prendre mon mal en patience, jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer chez moi..."

Draco haussa un sourcil équivoque et sourit étrangement.

"Bien !" conclut-il. "Les choses sont éclaircies dans ce cas."

L'attente du chauffeur et de sa tante parut interminable à Harry : elle se passa dans un silence froid et oppressant. Quand elle arriva, Narcissa remarqua d'emblée l'ambiance hostile qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle fronça les sourcils et darda de nouveau un regard réprobateur sur son fils.

"En voiture les garçons." dit-elle de mauvaise grâce, laissant le pauvre sub-alterne mettre toutes les valises dans le coffre.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy dura environ une heure ; leur demeure se trouvait dans un charmant lieu-dit où à perte de vue il n'y avait que des champs et des bois. Du reste le domaine n'avait rien d'un ranch, comme le croyait Harry... il y avait bien des écuries mais le contexte tenait plus du roman classique que du Western... Une petite route pavée mena la voiture jusqu'à la maison, et Harry détailla cet endroit immense et somptueux d'un œil admiratif. Tout le domaine se trouvait bordé d'un bois, le jardin était tenue d'une main de Maitre et la maison, qui s'apparentait plus au mini-châteaux, acheva de fasciner le nouveau venu. La voiture s'immobilisa après une centaine de mètres depuis le portail en fer forgé, et tout le monde descendit.

Sur le perron se tenait, l'allure fière et la mine austère, Lucius Malfoy qui visiblement attendait l'arrivée de sa famille. Harry fut alors sidéré par la ressemblance frappante qui avait trait aux membres de cette famille, comprenant dans le même temps d'où venait l'air fier et supérieur de Draco. Lucius s'avança jusqu'à lui et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

"Bonjour Harry." dit-il en lui tendant une poignée de main. Ledit Harry s'empara de cette main et la serra timidement.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy."

Son oncle par alliance l'observa quelques seconde, et après l'avoir détailler à sa guise, se permit un sourire, mais Harry pensa qu'il n'avait rien de franc... Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa femme, et les deux époux échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse devant la voiture.

"Bien !" lança soudainement Lucius. "Draco, va faire visiter la maison à ton cousin, Arthur se charge d'emmener les valises jusqu'à sa chambre. Moi et ta mère devons nous absenter pour quelques heures..."

Draco hocha la tête sans jamais contredire son père, même si bien sûr la perspective de servir de guide à son cousin ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Narcissa appela Harry et lui fit signe de venir jusqu'à elle :

"Je voudrais que nous discutions tous les deux," lui dit-elle doucement, "j'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander et à t'expliquer aussi... Nous dînons vers dix-neuf heures, ensuite nous irons dans mon bureau s'entretenir toi et moi, cela te convient-il ?"

"Bien sûr." dit Harry sans en penser un mot, et sa tante lui sourit, visiblement satisfaite.

"Alors à tout à l'heure." répondit-elle.

Les deux cousins observèrent les Malfoy monter en voiture et partir vers la sortie du domaine, restant seuls plantés devant l'entrée.

"Bon... Suis-moi." lança sèchement Draco en se retournant pour entrer dans la maison.

"Tu n'es pas obliger," lui assura Harry en le suivant, "je peux très bien visiter tout seul."

"Bien sûr que non !" cracha Draco avec dédain. "Il y a des endroits qui ont leur signification, d'autres où tu ne peux aller que si l'on t'en donne la permission... Tu vois par exemple la porte du fond à gauche ? C'est le bureau de mon père... Rentres-y sans son autorisation et tu connaitras le courroux des Malfoy... et j'en passe... En bref, tu ne circuleras pas ici comme bon te semble..."

Harry grimaça avant de soupirer profondément.

"Ca promet..." marmonna-t-il.

Ignorant la réplique de son cousin, Draco commença à guider Harry à travers le manoir en récitant différentes information comme un cours. Le brun se croyait d'ailleurs en visite au musée...

"Ici c'est la salle où mes parents organisent leurs brunchs. Nous n'y sommes jamais invités, bien sûr, particulièrement en ce qui te concerne... " disait le blond d'une voix trainante. "Les repas dit "normaux" : petit-déjeuné, déjeuné... se déroulent dans l'office qui est derrière la cuisine ; pour les autres..." Draco fit un signe de la main à Harry et l'emmena jusqu'à un autre salon de réception. "C'est ici." dit-il. "Nous dînons presque toujours ici et c'est également là que mes parents organisent leurs soirées mondaines."

"Que font tes parents dans la vie?" demanda Harry.

"Mon père est directeur d'une multinationale et ma mère est historienne à l'université privée d'Olympia." répondit fièrement Draco.

Harry était impressionné mais après tout ses parents aussi avaient eu de prestigieuses carrières. Draco haussa les épaules devant un tel manque de réaction et cette fois les dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

"Ici, c'est ta chambre." lui dit-il en arrivant devant la porte. "La mienne est mitoyenne alors je te conseille d'être discret... Je ne supporte pas le bruit." il entra et se mit à vérifier quelques détails ; Harry remarqua un côté presque rigide dans l'attitude de son cousin : tout devait être à sa place et la moindre anomalie jurait à ses yeux comme un blasphème... Ainsi il replaça plusieurs objets tandis qu'il en gardât d'autres avec lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda sèchement Harry en le voyant prendre certains livres de la bibliothèque. Draco continua son inspection et ne daigna répondre que plusieurs seconde plus tard, titillant la patience précaire de son cousin.

"Il y a ici quelques ouvrages que je voulais lire... Je les prends donc maintenant cela m'évitera de te les demander plus tard..." répondit-il.

Harry observa encore deux minutes le manège de Draco puis s'en fut trop pour ses nerfs à vif.

"Bon ! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ma chambre. Alors maintenant je te prierai de _dégager_..."

"Je n'ai pas fini." répliqua Draco.

"C'est pas mon problème," remarqua justement Harry, "Tu m'agaces, et j'ai besoin d'être seul."

"Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là..." suggéra le blond d'un air purement défiant. Harry fulminait tout simplement.

"Je t'ai dit de dégager !!" cracha-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Draco.

"Oh... Un insurgé..." ria ce dernier ; puis il s'approcha du brun avec un sourire des plus ironique. "Je suis chez moi ici, _cousin_... Je fais ce que je veux."

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard un long moment ; puis Draco soupira soudainement d'un air las, soulevant de longues mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

"Comme tu m'as l'air ennuyeux !" persiffla-t-il à l'adresse de son cousin. "Je te conseille de changer d'attitude, tu es bien trop antipathique..."

Harry ricana d'un air ahuri.

"Moi ? Antipathique ?!" s'exclama-t-il. "Mais tu t'es regardé, _cousin_ ? Avec toi dans cette pièce je me croirais au pôle nord !"

Draco renifla d'un air méprisant.

"Et puis je croyais que tu voulais qu'on s'ignore..." reprit Harry. "Perso ça me va très bien, mais alors qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici ?!"

"Définitivement rien." siffla Draco. "Mais une dernière fois : je te conseille vivement de changer d'attitude... On est pas en Angleterre ici..."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Tu verras," assura Draco d'un air démoniaque, "crois moi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt... A ce soir au dîner, _cousin_..."

Et sur ce, le blond baissa la tête et partit de la pièce comme s'il était un courant d'air insaisissable, la porte claqua d'ailleurs bruyamment derrière lui. Harry, plus crispé que jamais, s'autorisa un long soupire et dodelina de la tête. Il se dirigea vers son lit, se laissant tomber sur l'immense matelas lui tenant lieu de couche. Une flopée de pensées l'assaillirent alors, et la singulière entrevue d'avec son cousin le travailla pendant un long instant. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que lui et Draco pourraient être aussi hostiles l'un envers l'autre ; cette constatation acheva de le chagriner : il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici. Il pensa vaguement qu'il ferait bien d'en parler avec sa tante lorsqu'il la verrait le soir venu, puis sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

***

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et, auquel cas, que vous me le direz... :D**

**La suite est prévue pour bientôt alors en attendant, merci pour votre attention et plein de bises à vous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cousins par alliance, suite**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

**Rating **: **M** (!)

**Pairing** : Oui ! Il s'agit bien d'un** HPDM**, pas d'inquiétude :)

**NdT** : Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les délais de poste, qui sont _relativement_ longs. J'ai beaucoup de boulot avec mes cours mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière à l'avenir. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement **Wagashi-san** et lui faire savoir que je pense à elle et à son histoire que je m'étais juré de finir... Je le ferai, c'est certain, et à tous les fans de Voldemort je vous recommande : **Le livre des âmes brisées** une fic qui éclaircit les lanternes^^

Et pour finir, je dédis ce chapitre à ma pote fanatique :) J'ai nommé **L'inconnue du placard**, **J**,** Lapin**, **Courgette** (ah non, ça c'est moi xD), bref, ma petite chérie d'amour que j'aime et qui m'a gentiment trouvé un nom (et un prénom!) pour mon tit androgyne monnayant une somme très raisonnable ().

Finis les bavardages, bonne lecture à tout le monde et rdv à la fin!

***

Harry suivait à ce moment sa tante le long d'un couloir qui semblait interminable. Son bureau se trouvait tout au fond, dans un endroit étrangement paisible où même le décor paraissait plus chaleureux que dans le reste du manoir.

« Ici, tu es sur mon domaine, Harry, » lui expliqua Narcissa, « tout l'étage m'est réservé. C'est ici que se trouvent mes appartements et » elle montra à Harry la porte de son bureau « c'est également là que tu pourras me trouver la plupart du temps, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement et Harry fut invité à entrer le premier. Tout était à l'image de l'hôte des lieux, c'était charmant et accueillant. Toutefois, Harry eut quelque peine à assimiler le fait que sa tante disposait de ses propres appartements et qu'elle ne dormait ni ne vivait réellement avec son mari. Il se crut un instant à un autre siècle.

« Bien » commença la blonde « es-tu bien installé, Harry ? Ta chambre te convient-elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry était trop occuper à étudier la jeune fille qui s'affairait à servir du thé pour répondre, Narcissa dut se racler la gorge bruyamment, faisant sursauter son neveu.

« Euh… Oui. » bafouilla-t-il.

Narcissa se tortilla légèrement, semblant mal à l'aise. Elle avait tant de choses à aborder qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas encore son neveu, et avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle viendrait à ressasser de douloureux souvenirs. Elle se lança cependant, admettant qu'il valait mieux expédier cette conversation délicate et inconvenante le plus rapidement possible afin lever le voile sur certains mystères, et aussi, elle éprouvait le besoin de soulager sa conscience. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis sa tante prit un air grave.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'avouer, Harry. » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi… »Soudain, le regard perçant de son neveu se concentra sur elle, avec une force impressionnante. Une foule de sentiments y transparaissaient et déstabilisaient d'autant plus la grande blonde.

« Je m'en doute. » admit le jeune homme.

« Tu dois avant tout savoir que moi et ta mère étions très proches, contrairement aux apparences ; nous n'échangions que de brefs courriers, plutôt formels sur la fin, il est vrai… Mais nous étions tout de même très attachées l'une à l'autre. »

Harry ne dit rien, bien qu'il pensât à beaucoup de choses. Il aurait voulu savoir, notamment, où était donc cette fameuse tante, dont sa mère lui parlait si souvent, lorsque cette dernière était mourante et qu'il devait tout prendre en charge lui-même.

« Je comprends que cela soit difficile à reconnaitre… » continua-t-elle. « La distance n'aidant pas, il y a aussi bien d'autres choses qui rentrent en ligne de compte… »

Narcissa se ravisa tout à coup, comme si elle n'était pas prête à avouer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ses yeux se voilèrent et allèrent se perdre dans le vague. Harry fut frappé par cette vision. Il se rappela que sa mère adoptait exactement, trait pour trait, la même expression quand elle parlait de sa demi-sœur.

« C'est très difficile pour moi d'évoquer certains… souvenirs, Harry. » s'excusa Narcissa. Sa voix était de plus en plus chevrotante.

Harry s'imagina alors, lui et sa tante, se remémorant sa mère ensemble, éperdus et larmoyants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il eut tout à coup envie de fuir. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt lui-même à ressasser toutes ses peines, qu'il se sentait comme face à une étrangère avec sa tante, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la réconforter, ou d'être réconforté par elle. Embarrassé, il tritura ses doigts tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'échapper à cette entrevue sans blesser sa tante.

« Ecoutez, » dit-il, brisant le silence « je ne vous reproche rien, je ne vous en veux pour rien. »

Narcissa eut alors un sanglot et Harry se maudit pour son manque d'adresse. Il se força à garder son calme et s'empêcha de fuir à toutes jambes, ou bien même de se mettre à pleurer comme un gamin en voyant la douleur de cette femme.

« Les questions peuvent être élucidées plus tard… » reprit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Nous ne sommes pas prêts, pas encore. Laissons-nous le temps de nous connaitre et les choses seront dites naturellement. »

Narcissa lui fit un pauvre sourire, acquiesça.

« Tu as raison, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. J'ai été stupide de vouloir éclaircir les choses si vite. Attendons, comme tu l'as justement suggéré, de nous connaitre mieux. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. S'apprêtant à partir, sa tante le retint néanmoins.

« Une dernière chose… » dit-elle. Harry se rassit impatiemment, se retenant de grogner. « Quelque chose me tracasse, Harry, et je veux que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair. »

Harry fixa sa tante silencieusement, attendant la suite.

« J'ai eu la fâcheuse impression que toi et mon fils démarriez sur de mauvaises bases… Je me trompe ? » le brun serra les dents.

« Pas exactement, en effet. » répondit-il. Voulait-il vraiment discuter de cela avec sa tante ? Il n'en était pas sur non plus. Il n'était sur de rien. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, oppressé, souhaitait simplement retourner dans sa chambre et resté seul.

« C'est ennuyeux… » continua Narcissa. « Vous étiez censés vous entendre. » marmonna-t-elle comme pour elle-même, l'air agacé.

« Je tiens quand même à vous dire que, dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait preuve de mauvaise volonté. » siffla Harry, incriminant son cousin sans retenue.

Sa tante plissa les yeux mais garda son calme.

« Il faudra tout de même faire un effort, Harry, comprends le. Il va de soi que je lui en toucherai deux mots, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Mais… » elle se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains devant elle. « Le problème est que nous avions prévu de vous mettre dans la même chambre à l'internat… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit durement Harry, puis il se radoucit légèrement. « Euh… C'est une mauvaise idée. » dit-il.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » répondit Narcissa en se rappuyant sur son dossier. « J'appellerai le directeur pour l'en informé et… Harry… Draco n'était pas au courant de mes projets pour vous, inutile de les lui raconter. » Harry lui adressa un regard entendu. Il s'en garderait bien, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Mais, s'il te plait, Harry. Je peux compter sur toi pour essayer de vous entendre ? Je connais mon fils, une vraie tête de mule… Néanmoins, crois-moi, c'est une bonne personne, il suffit d'un peu temps pour le connaitre. » finit-elle d'un air suppliant.

Cette fois, Harry grogna tout à fait.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mais il doit changer lui aussi d'attitude. » se borna-t-il.

« Bien entendu. » lui assura sa tante avec un sourire. « Je lui parlerai, compte sur moi. »

« D'accord. » Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

« Bonne nuit Harry… Je… Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, je t'assure. »

Harry se retourna et se força à sourire, pour ne pas blesser sa tante à qui il n'allait certainement pas retourner la délicatesse.

« Bonne nuit. » dit-il simplement avant de se retourner et partir pour de bon.

***

Le patriarche Lucius Malfoy, plein d'allure et de prestance, conduisait à ce moment un quatre quatre monté sur d'immenses roues, sa femme à ses côtés. Derrière, chacun dans son coin et se bornant à observer le paysage défiler dans un mutisme tout étudié, se tenaient Harry et Draco. Lucius avait tenu à emmener lui-même les deux adolescents à l'internat, afin de présenter convenablement le nouveau venu au directeur.

Harry était plus que jamais stressé, voyant la campagne s'urbaniser progressivement et sentant que l'arriver était proche. A l'instar de cousin, Draco accusait les dernières recommandations que lui prodiguait son paternel avec un certain désappointement.

« Tu feras mieux encore ! » grondait Lucius à son fils.

« Et comment le pourrai-je ? » rétorqua Draco avec fierté.

« Tes résultats sont loin d'être parfaits, jeune homme. Tu feras mieux, un point c'est tout. » trancha son père d'une main de fer. Harry se surprit à compatir pour son cousin, pas longtemps cependant, car son tour arriva :

« Harry ? » l'appela son oncle. « Quels étaient tes résultats dans ton ancien lycée ? »

« Pas mauvais. » répondit vaguement celui-ci.

« Pas mauvais, » répéta Lucius. « Sache que dans cette famille nous avons de _très bons _résultats… Pas mauvais, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionnait pour toi avant, mais ici, tu dois être studieux, organisé, rigoureux… c'est compris ? »

Harry acquiesça, impuissant. Il tourna la tête et vit son cousin qui le fixait, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. Il lui lança un regard noir, les yeux plissés, avant de reporter son attention sur les immeubles qui défiaient.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement peu de temps après. De grands bâtiments style renaissance se dressèrent devant lui à perte de vue. On lui présenta le directeur, selon la tradition, qui se révéla moins antipathique qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé. On lui attribua une chambre, celles-ci étaient doubles, il la partagerait donc avec un autre étudiant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de rencontrer. Seul soulagement garanti, ce ne serait pas son cousin…

Narcissa devait avoir briffé son fils, visiblement, car celui-ci insista, bien que de mauvaise grâce, pour faire visiter le lycée à son cousin, loupant, avec l'accord du directeur, les premières heures de cours pour ce faire.

Arriva finalement le déjeuné, mais Harry avait l'estomac noué et refusa d'abord de s'y rendre.

« Tu dois pointer, de toute façon. » insista son cousin. « On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut ici. » Harry soupira, résigné, et chercha la carte qu'on lui avait remise pour le self tandis qu'il s'y dirigeait, accompagné du blond.

Draco l'entraina jusqu'à une table bruyante où étaient attablés plusieurs personnes.

« Draco ! » le héla un métis en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Où tu étais passé ce matin ? »

Draco s'avança, poussant Harry vers la table pour le présenter à l'assemblée.

« Je faisais visiter le lycée à mon cousin, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, « Les gars, je vous présente Harry, mon cousin. »

Harry se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise que tous les regards se posent sur lui. Ce fut le métis qui le salua en premier, mais d'une manière aussi étrangement froide que l'avait Draco peu de temps plus tôt :

« Voici donc le tant attendu Harry… » dit le métis avec un sourire narquois. « Draco se réjouissait de ta venue. Il était si impatient ! Tu le savais ? »

« Blaise, ferme-la. » s'énerva le blond en s'asseyant. Harry hésita un moment, songeant sérieusement à aller voir ailleurs s'il y avait de la place.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, » reprit ledit Blaise, « il n'y a pas de meilleure table où être vu dans ce self. » assura-t-il.

Harry plissa les yeux, défiant silencieusement l'ami de son cousin, puis il s'assit.

« Potter. » élucida-t-il en prenant place, fixant toujours le métis.

« Quoi ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, l'air faussement déçu.

« Je pensais que tes amis seraient mieux élevés que ça… » il reporta son attention sur Blaise, son expression se chargeant de froideur. « Quel est ton nom ? »

Blaise leva un sourcil. « Zabini » répondit-il.

« Bien. Zabini, moi c'est Potter… Ca vaut mieux comme ça. »

Draco grogna.

« A quoi tu joues ? » murmura-t-il à Harry.

« A rien. » assura Harry, désinvolte.

Le blond se tourna vers son cousin, de manière à n'être entendu que de lui.

« Je t'ai dit de faire profil bas, oui ou non ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Il te test, là, alors cesse de faire le cador et sois poli. »

« Dans ce cas suggère à ton ami d'en faire autant. » répondit son cousin en haussant les épaules.

« Me suggérer quoi ? » demanda Blaise d'un air innocent, clairement amusé par la situation.

« Laisse tomber, Blaise, » siffla Draco. Il se leva, prit son plateau et ordonna à Harry de le suivre. « Tu viens avec moi. »

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Ailleurs. J'ai à te parler. » répondit-il.

Harry soupira derechef, lança un regard méprisant à Blaise qui riait discrètement et suivit son cousin à une table de deux, reculée au fond du self. Ils s'assirent, arborant tous deux des airs contrariés. Aucun des deux n'engagea la conversation, et Harry estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

« Alors ? » dit-il, impatient. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

Draco se servit un verre d'eau, but une longue gorgée, puis, l'expression froide, il se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Il semble qu'on soit parti sur de mauvaises bases, toi et moi… » dit-il peu convaincu. « On devrait tout reprendre depuis le début. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, faussement surpris, « vraiment ? » dit-il.

« Oui. »

« Et j'aurais le droit de savoir combien t'a promis ta mère si j'accepte ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « ça ne te regarde pas. Ecoute, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça… Ta venue et tout. Je conçois que ce soit dur, la perte de ta mère, le changement d'environnement, mais… Mets-toi un peu à ma place. J'étais très bien avant, et toi tu arrives, tu chamboules tout et en plus il faudrait que je te prenne sous mon aile, que je devienne un cousin digne de ce nom. Désolé mais ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Te fatigues pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre tuteur… » assura Harry. Il se pencha également vers son cousin. « Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche que toi ou tes amis m'apprécient. Ma vie est à Londres, et aussi longtemps que je serai ici rien ne comptera. Toi, tu n'es rien pour moi, tes parents ne sont rien pour moi. Juste ceux choisis pour m'héberger jusqu'à ma majorité. J'en ai pour deux ans, point barre, ensuite je rentre _chez moi_. »

Draco soupira d'impatience. « La question n'est pas là. Mes parents m'ont mis en garde, ils tiennent à ce qu'on s'entende, et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux exhausser leurs souhaits… »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » insista Harry. « Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est jouer la comédie en leur présence. Et vu qu'on passera le plus clair de notre temps ici, nous aurons tout le loisir de nous ignorer. »

« Certes. Mais les week-ends vont être longs, crois-moi. Ils insisteront pour que je t'emmène en ville, pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on fasse connaissance... »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ta couverture ? Ne t'en fais pas, je sais faire bonne figure quand il le faut. On s'en tient à ça et on voit comment ça se passe. »

« Tout parait si simple avec toi… » dit Draco avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « N'empêche, si tu as besoin de quelque chose... »

« Arrête, ça t'écorcherait la bouche. » se moqua Harry.

« Je suis sérieux. » gronda Draco. « Tu peux toujours me demander si tu as un problème, je verrai bien si je peux faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, vu ton attitude, je pressens que tu ne vas pas te faire que des amis… »

« Rien à faire. Et puis j'ai du pain sur la planche si je veux satisfaire ton taré de père… J'étudierai pour passer le temps. » Harry soupira devant cette perspective.

« Ne pousse pas trop ma patience quand même, » siffla Draco en relevant la remarque sur son père.

Harry l'ignora. « Bien. On s'en tient aux règles fraichement établies et… Une dernière chose. » dit-il en regardant dans la direction de Blaise. Draco suivit son regard et vit que Blaise toisait son cousin avec défit. « Je veux bien que tu fasses quelque chose, finalement. Dit simplement à ton ami de me lâcher. »

Draco laissa un léger rire lui échapper. « Je lui dirai mais… Je ne peux rien promettre. Blaise est un des rares à avoir sa volonté propre… » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Volonté propre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » continua Draco d'une voix trainante. Il se décida à expliquer quelques petites choses concernant son groupe à son cousin. « Approche. Tu vois les deux grands à l'air idiot ? » Harry acquiesça. « Il s'agit de Grégorie Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Considère ses deux types comme mes sbires… »

Là, Harry écarquilla franchement les yeux. « Tes sbires ? » s'indigna-t-il. Draco s'étonna de sa réaction.

« Quoi ? » fit-il innocemment. « Mais enfin de quelle planète tu débarques ? Ca fonctionne comme ça ici, on établie une sorte de hiérarchie. Ca te choque ? »

« C'est aberrant, en effet… » répondit Harry.

Draco ne releva pas. « En tout cas, si tu es de mon côté, ces deux idiots te seront dévoués corps et âme… » dit-il fièrement.

Harry observa plus attentivement les deux jeunes hommes et grimaça.

« Ensuite» continua Draco. « Lui là-bas, c'est Théodor Nott. Ce mec est très intelligent mais trop influençable. Il se laisse entrainer dans les pires déboires avec une facilité consternante… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi il est intelligent alors. » remarqua Harry.

« Bien sur qu'il l'est. Un des meilleurs de notre année, et puis même s'il se laisse facilement entrainé, il se fait rarement chopper. Il ne serait pas parmi nous sinon… »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Lui et Draco n'avaient pas la même conception de l'intelligence et il n'avait pas envie de polémiquer. Le blond continua :

« La fille – la seule du groupe du reste – c'est Pansy. Cette fille à du caractère en plus d'être plutôt mignonne, mais c'est une vraie sangsue… Elle me colle depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Du coup, comme les autres, elle se plie à mes quatre volontés. »

Harry réfléchis un instant, approuvant le fait que l'amie de son cousin était jolie. « Mais y'en a-t-il seulement un d'entre eux que tu considères comme un ami ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'y viens. » répondit Draco. « Blaise, c'est mon meilleur ami. Quand je dis qu'il a sa volonté propre, c'est vraiment le cas, tu vois ? Il se fout de mon influence, il me tient tête… C'est pour ça que j'estime ce type plus que n'importe qui. » Draco sourit en se remémorant un souvenir.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Blaise, nous ne nous sommes pas tout de suite entendu, pour ainsi dire… Loin de là en fait. Il est arrivé après moi ici, je tenais déjà tout le monde. Mais ce petit merdeux m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre, sans ciller… Bien sur, sur le coup, nous nous sommes franchement fâchés, mais avec le temps je me suis déridé et nous avons fait connaissance. On ne se quitte plus depuis. »

« Charmant… » lança Harry. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Ca marche comme ça ici, mon père est puissant, tout le monde lui fait des courbettes, à moi y compris vu que je suis son digne héritier. »

« Hum » acquiesça Harry. « Laisse-moi juste le temps d'assimiler. »

« Ca ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, dans ton ancien lycée ? » demanda Draco, curieux.

« Rien à voir, non. C'était plus grand, les gens puissants se comptaient pas centaine. Nous étions tous des gosses de riches finalement. »

« C'est pareil ici. » assura Draco.

« Peut-être, mais chez moi, nous étions tous logés à la même enseigne. Après, c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours un chef de meute, mais en aucun cas cela impliquait qu'on lui lèche les bottes. »

« Tu t'habitueras… » répondit le blond d'un air narquois.

« A lécher des bottes ? Pas sur. » fit Harry du même ton. « Allez, va rejoindre tes amis, ils te regardent tous l'air d'attendre quelque chose. »

Draco soupira, « oui, ils attendent que je leur raconte en détail ce qu'on s'est dit. Des vraies commères. » Il regarda Harry un instant. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Maintenant ? » le blond acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas, surement aller dans ma chambre installer mes affaires. »

« On a cours qu'à quinze heures, tu as le temps. »

« Justement. » dit Harry. Draco n'ajouta rien et Harry sortit du self en ignorant les regards curieux posés sur lui.

Il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir perdu son chemin une bonne dizaine de fois. L'établissement était immense, pas aussi grand que son ancien lycée mais suffisamment pour s'y perdre facilement. Lorsqu'il repéra enfin le numéro 324, qui était celui de sa chambre, le brun soupira et chercha ses clés.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, jetant négligemment son sac parterre et faillit s'affaler sur un lit vide. Il se ravisa toutefois lorsqu'il remarqua une longue silhouette qui se dessinait dans le lit proche du sien. Harry l'étudia un instant. Il ne pouvait voir la tête du garçon, mais vit néanmoins de longs cheveux noirs reposant sur les draps blancs, puis ne mit pas longtemps à constater que ladite silhouette paraissait extrêmement fine. Trop fine.

Pris de panique, il recula brusquement, se prit les pieds dans son sac et manqua de tomber contre la porte. Il se retint de justesse à la poignée de porte, laquelle s'ouvrit et le fit passer de l'autre côté, dans le couloir.

Harry la referma précipitamment et tenta de se remettre de ses émotions, respirant difficilement. Il réfléchit un instant. Y avait-il un problème avec sa chambre ? Etait-il bien dans l'internat des garçons ? Personne n'aurait pu commettre l'erreur de le mettre dans une chambre de fille, n'est ce pas ? Perplexe, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte que son sac de cours était resté à l'intérieur.

Grognant de mécontentement, il n'osa entrer une nouvelle fois, de peur de réveiller la… personne qui y dormait.

Mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter de peur. Un jeune se dressa devant lui, s'étirant nonchalamment tandis qu'Harry accusait un deuxième choc.

« Tu es Harry ? » demanda le garçon, à moitié dénudé, la voix douce et mélodieuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler le torse nu du jeune homme, rougissant légèrement.

« Euh… Oui. » bafouilla-t-il.

Le garçon sourit malicieusement en voyant la gêne qu'il occasionnait à son nouveau colocataire. « Je m'appelle Kilian. On m'avait prévenu que tu arriverais aujourd'hui mais je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir. »

« Euh… Désolé… C'est que je… J'avais rien à faire jusqu'à quinze heures alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir comment c'était et installer mes affaires. »

Harry parlait vite, bégayait, amusant de plus en plus le garçon en face de lui.

« Du calme, » ria Kilian, «y'à pas de problème. Je me serais juste habillé plus convenablement si j'avais su que tu viendrais si tôt. »

« Désolé… »

Harry fixa son camarade, n'arrivant à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il était… atypique, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses cheveux longs étaient trop noirs pour que cela soit naturel, parsemés de fines mèches blanches ça et là. Ses yeux étaient ornés de noir, le maquillage ayant légèrement coulé pendant son sommeil. Son nez, parfaitement droit, surplombait une bouche pleine qui s'incurvait régulièrement en un sourire mutin, laissant apparaitre une parfaite rangée de dents blanches. Son expression était étrangement rieuse. Pour le reste, sa silhouette était trop svelte pour un jeune homme aussi grand – environ un mètre quatre vingt cinq – mais cela ne choquait pas. Au contraire, de toute sa personne émanait une harmonie quasi parfaite, déstabilisante de beauté et de mystère.

« Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ? » demanda Kilian toujours souriant – sourire qui menaçait sérieusement d'agacer Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, sortant de sa contemplation avant de baisser les yeux, gêné, et de rentrer d'un pas pressé dans la chambre. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière son colocataire mais n'osa pas le regarder. A la place, il reporta son attention sur sa valise, laquelle gisait délaissée au milieu de la chambre. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire, tandis que Kilian quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans une autre, mitoyenne, qu'Harry identifia comme étant leur salle de bain commune. Une fois qu'il entendit l'eau couler, Harry se détendit, expirant l'air qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps dans ses poumons et s'autorisa à s'affaler sur le lit, comme il avait prévu de le faire en arrivant.

Après réflexions, il considéra sa réaction stupide. Certes, Kilian était une personne peu banale, et il s'était laissé surprendre facilement. Mais enfin, il n'était pas rare de voir des adolescents arborer ce genre de style, et Harry n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'androgynie. Respirant un bon coup, il se morigéna intérieurement pour son attitude puérile et décida de paraitre décontracté lorsqu'il reverrait son colocataire, ou au moins ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'apercevoir un ovni.

Il finit donc, se voulant serein, de ranger ses affaires. Une fois chose faite, il sortit son précieux ordinateur portable et attendit patiemment que la machine se mette en marche. Kilian sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain, vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, une énorme croix pendant de son cou trop fin en comparaison. Harry le dévisagea de nouveau, moins longtemps que la première fois cependant, se remémorant ses récentes résolutions.

L'androgyne alla s'assoir sur son lit et lutta contre une paire de santiags récalcitrante, faisant rire Harry derrière son ordinateur.

« Ne ris pas, Harry. » gronda Kilian faussement vexé. « Ces pompes c'est une véritable galère. »

« C'est ce que je vois. » confirma Harry en souriant.

Killian se débattit un bref instant et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vint à bout de ses chaussures.

« Désolé de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure… » dit-il alors.

« Tu ne m'as pas effrayé ! » assura gauchement Harry.

Kilian haussa un sourcil, le défiant de répéter. « Bon, ok… Peut-être un peu. » admit Harry.

« Tu t'es cru dans l'internat des filles, hein ? » demanda Kilian en riant. Harry rougit à nouveau, était-il si limpide que ça ?

« Disons que… » Harry hésita.

« Tu peux le dire, ça ne me dérange pas… »

« … ça m'a effleuré l'esprit… » fit Harry, embarrassé. Kilian éclata de rire.

« Il faut vraiment te détendre, on dirait que tu vas imploser. Le rouge aux joues ne te va pas mal, mais enfin… »

« Pas une super stratégie pour me mettre à l'aise. » se défendit Harry en reprenant toutefois contenance. Il observa Kilian les yeux plisser, quelques interrogations le taraudant.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Quoi quoi ? » fit Harry en souriant.

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui veut poser une question mais qui n'ose pas… » élucida Kilian.

« Bah… C'est juste que… Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'il était autorisé de… enfin, tu vois ? » Harry désigna les vêtements de Kilian.

« De s'habiller comme ça ? De se maquiller ? » finit-il pour Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas interdit, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas vu d'un bon œil non plus… Tous les parents d'élèves sont des foutus conservateurs, dignes représentants de l'Amérique puritaine, alors tu penses bien que j'en ai choqué plus d'un… » répondit Kilian en s'esclaffant.

« J'imagine très bien, oui… » dit Harry en s'imaginant la réaction qu'aurait son oncle en voyant l'androgyne.

« Ca te gêne, Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

« Mon look. Le maquillage, les fringues. » expliqua Kilian.

« Non. Ca m'a surprit, c'est tout, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

« Donc, ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que nous allons passer le reste de l'année ensemble, dormir dans la même chambre, utiliser la même salle de bain… » insista son camarade.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense que tu le sais très bien. » Kilian avait l'air sérieux pour la première depuis qu'Harry l'avait rencontré. Il réfléchit un instant, puis son esprit s'éclaira.

« Ok, je vois. » il récita sa théorie. « J'imagine que la première chose que les gens pensent dès ils te voient c'est : ce mec est gay, n'est ce pas ? » Kilian eut un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

« Et c'est le cas ? » demanda Harry sans gêne cette fois – du moins l'espérait-il.

« Ca, c'est un secret. Mais quand bien même, ça te poserai un quelconque problème ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, en proie à la réflexion. « Je suppose que non. Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situation mais… j'imagine que si les choses sont claires dès le départ, je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter. Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?» Kilian sourit.

« Non. »

« Alors tout va bien. » répondit le brun. Kilian dévisagea Harry un bref instant, souriant, puis il se leva avec entrain.

« Bravo ! » lança-t-il tout à coup. « Tu as réussi le test. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'ait mis dans cette chambre ? » voyant l'air perdu d'Harry, Kilian n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour éclairer sa lanterne. « J'étais seul ici, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, vois-tu ? Mes précédents colocataires me posaient quelques problèmes et… Je me suis toujours arrangé pour les virer. » expliqua-t-il l'air guilleret.

« Oh… »

« Oui. Alors, depuis quelques temps, je m'impose une nouvelle règle. Je fais passer une sorte de test à mes potentiels colocs et, s'ils échouent – c'est toujours le cas – je fais ma pantomime auprès du directeur, qui bizarrement m'aime bien, et le candidat se voit expédié aussi vite qu'il est venu. »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'arboré l'air d'un parfait idiot.

« Mais je veux bien faire un essai avec toi. Tu me sembles sympa, et puis tu es anglais, n'est-ce pas ? » le brun acquiesça. « J'aime bien les anglais. » lança Kilian sans complexe.

« Tu dois bien être un des seuls ici… » dit Harry l'air sombre.

« Mais non, tu verras, je te présenterai à mes amis. Il y a peu de gens intéressant, je te l'accorde, mais il y en a tout de même et qui vaillent la peine d'être fréquenté. »

Harry sourit à Kilian, amusé par son comportement. « On verra. »

Les deux jeunes firent connaissance jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique n'arrive, et Harry s'en alla pour son cours avec plus d'entrain qu'il n'en avait eu depuis son arrivée.

***

Au diné, Harry s'installa tout naturellement à côté de Kilian, impatient de rencontré les fameuses personnes dont il avait parlé avec l'androgyne.

« Harry ! » l'appela ce dernier, enjoué. « Alors, cette première journée ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bof. Ennuyeuse, et je crois que je me suis fait un copain… » déclara le brun aux yeux verts en grimaçant.

« Ah oui ? » lança Kilian naïvement. « Qui est le chanceux ? »

« Je crois qu'il faisait de l'ironie, Kilian… » lança un rouquin attablé en face des nouveaux amis. Il se tourna vers Harry, l'air franchement accueillant. « Puisque Kiki est trop fatigué pour faire les présentations- »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'indigna l'incriminé.

« Du calme, jeune fille. » plaisanta le roux, laissant un Kilian renfrogner bouder dans son coin. « Je disais donc… » dit-il en se retournant vers Harry. « Moi c'est Ron Weasley, et voici Hermione, ma petite amie... » La jeune fille leva les yeux d'un ouvrage pour faire un signe de tête au nouveau venu. «Lui là-bas, » reprit Ron en désignant un métis attablé en retrait, lequel tenait en main un petit ordinateur portable, l'air décidé à ne pas en lever les yeux, « c'est Thomas, Dean Thomas. Ce mec est perché sur son ordinateur vingt quatre sur vingt quatre… Ne fais pas attention à lui. »

« Je t'entends… » marmonna le métis sans lever les yeux.

« Mais justement, Dean, justement ! » rétorqua Ron. Harry pouffa tout en assimilant les informations.

Il était sur d'une chose : Ron lui plaisait. Sa nonchalance, son air avenant, son humour ; il avait été séduit par l'adolescent.

« Alors, de qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? » le rappela Kilian qui avait fini de bouder.

« Hum » Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. « Zabini. Ce mec est un vrai… connard – n'ayons pas peur des mots. »

« Alors là, j'approuve ! » lança Dean, reportant aussitôt son attention sur son pc.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? » s'enquit Kilian.

« Il me cherche, voilà tout. » répondit Harry. «Si mon cousin ne l'arrêtait pas de temps en temps, il me chercherait continuellement. Il me fatigue. »

« Qui est ton cousin ? » demanda Ron.

« Draco. Draco Malfoy. » dit Harry en mangeant une bouchée de gâteau, ayant délaissé le reste de son repas – il lui faudrait aussi se faire à la nourriture. Soudain, tout le monde se figea. Harry s'en rendit compte et regarda les autres d'un air inquiet.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu es le cousin de Malfoy ?! » répéta Ron.

« Oh… Comme je te plain. » lança Kilian d'un air compatissant. Même Hermione et Dean avait levé leur nez de leur livre ou ordinateur respectif pour le dévisager.

« Ne vous emballez pas ! » dit Harry. « Je le connais pratiquement autant que vous. »

« Vous vous entendez bien ? » lui demanda son nouvel ami.

« Pas exactement… » éluda Harry. « Il est si… présomptueux ? »

« Tout à fait ça ! » approuva Ron. « Ce mec s'imagine qu'il a le monde à ses pieds et qu'il peut disposer des gens comme il l'entend. »

Tout le monde acquiesça vivement.

« Quel charmant tableau… » lança tout à coup une voix trainante venue de nulle part. « Je me trompe où on parle _encore_ de moi ? » Harry se retourna pour voir son cousin planté devant lui, bras croisés, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. C'était une manie, pensa Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici. » le questionna Draco, abandonnant son sourire.

« Je vais où je veux. » rétorqua Harry, faisant plisser le nez de son cousin.

« Tu es ridicule ! Où tu veux, oui, mais pitié, pas avec cette racaille ! » Harry vit rouge et se leva brusquement.

« Dis-moi où exactement il est stipulé dans le tutorat que je dois te rendre tes comptes ! Tu fais chier ! »

« Eh on se calme jeune fougueux. » ria Blaise. « Fais ce que dit ton cousin, ça vaut mieux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te voit avec ces gens là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peux-tu dire au gorille de se la fermer et que cette histoire ne le concerne pas ? » persiffla Harry, totalement inconscient du danger.

Soudain, comme venu de nulle part, un poing vint s'abattre sur ses lunettes, les brisant. Il décolla, sentant son nez craquer sous l'impact et termina sa chute étalé sur la table qu'il occupait peu avant.

« Putain le con ! » s'indigna Ron en se précipitant sur Harry.

« Blaise ! » hurla Draco. Il poussa Ron et se plaça d'autorité devant son cousin pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il l'examina, estimant les dégâts. Puis il l'aida à se relever, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout. Harry, lui, voyait encore quelques étoiles.

Soutenant son cousin, Draco commença à avancer.

« Toi… » siffla-t-il en serrant les dents, fixant Blaise d'un air n'augurant rien de bon. « Si j'ai le moindre problème à cause de tes conneries tu vas le regretter. Je t'interdis de le toucher, espèce de crétin ! »

Tout le monde resta coi devant la réaction du blond, qui déjà quittait les lieux pour mener son cousin à l'infirmerie. Blaise eut une bouffée de haine à l'encontre d'Harry, plus virulente encore que les précédentes. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il ne laisserait pas ce parvenu lui voler son amitié, pas sans se battre...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour les fans de Blaise, j'en ai fait un méchant... :) J'aime beaucoup ce personnage mais pour cette histoire, je trouve qu'il sera très bien dans le rôle du vilain, jaloux et possessif en amitié^^ Pour la suite je vais vraiment faire un effort et poster plus rapidement, comptez sur moi, alors à bientôt et merci de me lire ! kissss


End file.
